Songblade (3.5e Class)
Songblade <-general description->. Making a Songblade <-Strong points and weak points, and effectiveness with party members.->. Abilities: Dexterity and Intelligence hold sway as the most important abilities for a Songblade Dexterity being applied to all melee attack rolls and their armor class. Intelligence Also being applied to their armor class and to all damage rolls. A smart and quick songblade has been known to fell entire armies before a luck arrow strikes them in the back. Races: A songblade's style and finesse paralell the blunt approach of most average soldiers, so dwarven and orcish songblades are rare. To the opposite extreme elves with their respect to art understand the subtle underhanded stylistic ways of the songblade, and make good candidates with their natural dexterity. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: starting gold; 3d6×10 gp (95 gp) Starting Age: Moderate Class Features All of the following are class features of the <-class name->. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: <-description of class weapon & armor proficiencies->. (Ex): <-class feature game rule information-> (Ps): <-class feature game rule information-> (Sp): <-class feature game rule information-> : At 1st level a songblade has begun his path down his own particular brand of the martial art of the singing razor, and may choose from one of the distinct variations. Fuck the explanation for now, You either get Improved Initiative or Weapon Focus (Any Slashing) : At 2nd level, a songblade begins the main discipline of his craft, defeating the many, with the one. Thus granting the Horde Breaker feat. (Su): Songblades have learned to move so quickly that they have transcended normal means of movement. At 5th level as a move action a songblade can instantly move a number of feet equal to his Songblade class level times 20 per day. This distance needn't be traversed all at once, and distance not teleported does not carry over to the next day. : In the hands of a songblade, a blade isn't just a strip of metal with a long tapered edge, it is the potential for harm. Because of their extensive training with all forms of sharp objects, whenever a songblade attacks with a slashing weapon he adds a +1 competence bonus to the damage roll at 6th level. This bonus increases to +2 at 10th level, +3 at 10th level, +4 at 15th, and +5 at 20th level. <-"(Ex)", "(Su)", "(Sp)", or "(Ps)" if applicable.->: <-subclass feature game rule information-> <-Lather, rinse...-> <-... repeat as necessary.-> Epic <-class name-> <-existing class feature->: <-how this class feature increases or accumulates at epic levels-> <-another existing class feature->: <-how this class feature increases or accumulates at epic levels-> <-Lather, rinse...-> <-... repeat.-> : The epic <-class name-> gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic <-class name-> bonus feats) every <-number of feats per level-> levels after 20th. Epic <-class name-> Bonus Feat List: <-list of bonus epic feats->. <-Sample race of your choice-> <-class name-> Starting Package Weapons: <-Weapon selection for starting at 1st level with this class.->. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: <-1st-level feat selection->. Bonus Feats: <-1st-level feat bonus feats due to class or sample race. remove this section if this sample doesn't get any bonus feats at 1st level. ->. Gear: <-Starting armor and other equipment outside of weapons.->. Gold: <-Starting gold using this package.->. Campaign Information Playing a Songblade Religion: <-description of how this class typically (but no exclusively) approaches religion including likely portfolios it would worship->. Other Classes: <-How this class typically interacts with other classes and how characters of this class interact with characters of other classes->. Combat: <-Typical role in combat->. Advancement: <-Typical advancement options for characters with this class. Include desirable multiclass options->. <-pluralized class name-> in the World <-Where characters of this class fit in a d20 world.-> Daily Life: <-day in the life of a character of this class->. Notables: <-notable NPCs of this class->. Organizations: <-info on what, where, when, and how characters of this class congregate and assemble->. NPC Reactions: <-How NPCs react to PCs of this class->. <-class name-> Lore Characters with ranks in <-the appropriate skills-> can research <-pluralized class name-> to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. <-pluralized class name-> in the Game <-How characters of this class fit in the game (PC and NPC) and what roles they play.-> Adaptation: <-Possible variant conceptions of this class.->. Sample Encounter: <-DM placement for NPCs of this class.->. EL : <-Encounter scenario and character info on sample NPC including stat block. The CR of the NPC is typically the same as the EL for the encounter.->. ----